Talk:Dabotz's Ghost
Testimonials *Doued with difficulty by two BLM75/RDM37. Bind wouldn't stick, although Grav stuck very reliably. Had to drink a yag each. Ran out of MP at the end, he dropped dead from a DoT just as he managed to kill one BLM. He spammed AM and ga2's, and stun was totally ineffective in every case. Much harder fight than we expected. *Cake on level 70 SCH/RDM, completely susceptible to Gravity, Helixes doing fair damage and Thunder 3 also quite effective, no food, average gear. Kited and nuked, only broke Stoneskin once, all his attempts at debuffs resisted. *Can be soloed by a level 52 Beastmaster/White Mage using the Camazotz's and Underworld Bats. Fight can last 2hr's~ and it is highly advisable to bring Silent Oil's to advoid magic aggro. *Can be soloed by a level 52 BST/NIN using the same pets mentioned above, only the fight only took about 25 minutes. However things can very easily go wrong. As this took me two tries. *Soloed as BST62/NIN, Used various bats and Jug pets (Funguar/AmbusherAllie do really well) took about 15 Minutes to kill, was never in any danger... his Magic was really weak on Jug pets but destroyed the Charmed ones. *Soloable by a 75 RDM/NIN with great ease. * Same as above, but would like to point out the fact that he didn't use Curse until at 3% hp, even though the article says he uses it frequently. *Soloable by 75 DRG/BLU with no difficulty. Only used HB3 3 times, I even got hit by Tornado during the fight, for a measly 173 damage. *Soloable by 75 SMN/WHM with ease. *Duoed by a 50 BST/WHM and a 75 SAM/DNC, with some difficulty. *Soloed with 75 THF/NIN with very little diffculty. I called my NPC (Lvl 68) about halfway through the battle just for precaution and that little saefty net from Cures. *Soloed as a 75 DRG/SAM with ease. Started with 300 TP and used Seigan + Third Eye. Used Penta Thrust on Tornado to interrupt it. * Attempted as BST58/WHM, and might have won if I didn't link Utukku while charming a Camazotz. I threw a couple CC at him, and various bats that were in the area. I would have been okay if it didn't hit me with Rasp between pet swaps, preventing me from resting. --Dorrian 10:57, 13 March 2007 (EDT) * I don't think there is any way that thing is lv 53. Need two +70 minimum. --Jadier 00:03, 6 July 2007 (CDT) :It is level 53 based on the experience that it gives. He's an NM and a Ghost, however, so of course he will be stronger than your average level 53 mob. 2 level 70+ people certainly is not necessary; 2 level 50+ BSTs can duo this without too many problems. --Kyrie 11:40, 9 February 2008 (UTC) * Duoed by 2 LV52 BST/WHM with extreme ease. 20 minute fight. Items brought to fight: Reraise item, fish oil broth, and pet food zeta. Youtube'd for a visual guide. --SquashOdin * Soloable by 75 WHM/BLM with ease. * Easy solo 75 MNK/NIN. * Easy solo as SAM75/DNC37. He takes highly reduced damage from WS, about 400 on average with a D:85 Radennotachi and about 200 on average after swapping to Soboro Sukehiro. None of the enfeebles from Tachi: Gekko or Tachi: Kasha landed (except for Paralyze once) and Tachi: Hobaku didn't stun it either; I can only assume Tachi: Yukikaze didn't proc either since I never saw a message saying he was no longer blinded. Fortunately, although it hits hard (70-100), it has mediocre accuracy and its Ice Spikes did 0-1 damage and Paralyze never landed. The only enfeeble he was able to land on me was the blind from Dark Sphere because of my Peacock Charm's -10, which of course my Resist Blind failed to resist as always. --Furyspawn 15:24, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Easy at 75 I just did this solo as a 75 ninja for my BST AF boots. He cast Stonega II on me once and I received 49 points of damage. That was the only damage I took over the course of the encounter. He did cast Tornado at the beginning of the fight but I had shadows up. If you have a 75 job you can solo this easily, especially with NIN main or sub. I just soloed this as BLU75/NIN37. I removed the message saying that his Ice Spikes can't be dispelled, as I dispelled them twice without any problems using Blank Gaze. It probably just has high dark resistance, so I'm guessing Finale would work fine too (and Dark Shot may not). He does, however, seem to be immune to Stun; I cast Head Butt a lot, and it never once stunned him, even with 307 Blue Magic skill. He also seems to be immune to Silence, but that wasn't surprising (I only tried to silence him once though). Also, he never used Curse on me, dispite the note on the main page (only used Terror Touch, Dark Sphere, and Ectosmash). --Kyrie 13:39, 12 February 2008 (UTC) Easy for BRD/NIN with my Fellow lvl 41 BST75/BLM37 (for warp). 1 Comatoz chipped off 10% of his HP. After that I used a CourierCarrie and just melee alongside it. Primal Rend does much more damage than Rampage on this guy. I just soloed this as a DRK75/NIN37 but, you have o do some preparation for it. I used my evasion set of Scorp Harness,O-hat, Elusive Earrings x2, and Evasion Torque and I also used a Jack o lantern for better evasion as well. Started the fight out with bio II and used a poison pots to stop sleep 2 from being effective just incase he casted it when my shadows were down. I also used a Vile Elixir just in case my hp gets low. -Aeinslade of Ramuh I was also able to handle this thing easily solo as RDM75/NIN37. Need to sleep any dolls that might magic aggro for whatever reason, but otherwise its fine. - Pirotess of Midgard Extremely easy fight as 75 WHM/NIN. I took 0 damage the entire fight, not counting a Curse that I didn't bother to remove. Used Yagudo Drinks but I didn't need them. Didn't need to Flash to get Stoneskin/Shadows up at any time. Recast Stoneskin twice. Only needed to use Ichi the majority of the time. Kept Dia II up, cast Banish III every time I had TP for damage and defense down before using Hexa. Banish III and Hexa were both hitting for 400~. Paralyna'd as needed, but the spikes weren't paralyzing me very often. Mob does have fairly high defense but seems to have very low attack. Used Rabbit Pie for food, not knowing how strong it would melee. Could have used a cheaper meat dish instead. Fight lasted 4-5 minutes. --Chocobits 08:07, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Soloed as RNG/NIN. Ended the fight with red HP and cursed. Standard get 100TP before pop, WS, Barrage, WS, EES stuff. With healer npc it would be a total joke. --Waku March 1st 2009 An extremely easy solo fight for 75 Paladin, for the story he casted Tornado twice on me, on first i had Rampart up and took 0 damage on the second tried to Stun it with Shield Bash failed but all it did was 65 points of damage, Freeze me once for 68, tried to put me to Sleep twice but i resisted both and he never atempted to Curse me. March 7th 2010, DemetrisGilgamesh Not so Easy as 65 DNC lol he destroyed me as 65DNC/NIN. Hit me for up to 90dmg and im very well geared, (SH+1 etc) Do not let the lv53 fool you, hes a tough b*****d. (--Bariss 19:39, 7 April 2008 (UTC)) 75THF/NIN this thing killed me, totally didn't see the 700+ dmg ectosmash coming, did it in the middle of my ni cast, he was at about 20%, fight seemed very easy. Careful this guy can be tricky, went back with NPC and it was a breeze. -Stivo Solo'd on 90dnc/43thf very easy even with paralyze lol Almalee 11:36, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Fairly easy 5-10 minute fight as 70 rdm/nin This is my first time soloing a nm as rdm/nin and only at 70 (no utsu ni) so I was a little worried. Kept shadows and stoneskin up at all times. Kept Dia 2 on the nm, used slow & para, and kept on enfire. Fight was a lot easier than anticipated based on some comments here. Health only got to yellow (barely) once while I was enfeebling. Very easy fight as 75 PLD/NIN. He spammed Freeze, but my shadows absorbed all damage. Curse didn't hurt at all, and Stonega II only did 34 points of damage. Just kept shadows up, used Vorpal Blade, and the fight was over in about 10 minutes. I pulled him into the hall to the east of the pool to avoid the Droma magic aggro range. Yes, he can be stunned Just duo'd this guy as 75 DNC/NIN and 75 THF/NIN. I stunned him with Violent Flourish like 5 times in a row. But wait, there's more! THF dispelled his Ice Spikes with Aura Steal, only 1 point in it to boot. As for the Curse that he "spams" he didn't even do it once. Now, maybe we were lucky; he did cast some -aga's (including a Sleepga that got stunned) but all in all he was a joke. - [[User:Effedup|'Effedup']] aka [[User_talk:Effedup|'Deuce'!!]] 04:26, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Duoed by 2 members of 'Vana'diel Revenge' LS Unicorn on 4/7/2010, Frawst 76 Bst/Whm with Nursery Nazuna and myself Jeubond 58 Bst/Whm with Courier Carrie. We wore no special gear or used any food etc beforehand, all we did was clear room to prevent trouble from mobs after which I clicked on pool and ghost appeared. Within 60 seconds I was watching cutscene ! It has to be said mine and Carries attempts were mere icing with Frawst doing the majority of damage with an 800+ Rampage and no real attacks from ghost like mentioned above. No Tornado or Sleep. I only lost 7 hp after contact with his spikes so no major damage caused. This probably due to it being all over so quickly . . . My personal thanks to Frawst for all his help ! Jeubond